


Dynasty

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Multiverse, Peace, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: "Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shakeThought we built a dynasty like nothing ever madethought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up."
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow & Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow - Relationship, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrison Wells & Caitlin Snow, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship, caitlin/harrison, harrison wells - Relationship, harrison/caitlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like Mariah Carey said, "This is for my people who just lost somebody."

The ride from STAR labs to the West house was quiet. Joe glanced few times to the rearview mirror checking his companions at the back seat. Seeing that nothing changed he looked at Cisco who was sitting at the passenger seat with a painful expression, and the younger man responded the same. They did that so many times in the past few hours that it almost seemed natural.

Jesse was staring through the window of the car, it was oddly gloomy for May – the weather mirroring her feelings. Caitlin found her hand and squeezed it, and that was like a trigger for the girl to close her eyes and let her tears fall once again that day.

Reaching their destination, Joe parked the car in front of his house, seconds later another car arrived too. Barry, Iris, Ralph, and Wally joined them and the group of 8 entered the house. 

Once inside, one more person joined them. Cecile couldn’t go to another earth since she had delivery just a few days ago. She put Jenna to sleep and coming down the stairs first approached Jesse and then Caitlin hugging them both.

It was 9 of them now. Nine friends, siblings, nine members of the family. But someone was missing. Someone important, someone unique, someone special. And the worst thing was that this time he’s not coming back.

No more coming to them when he is kicked off from his team, no more crazy missions to save him from something, or asking him to save them. He is gone, but it seems like nobody can process that.

***

9 months ago

Months of struggling with Killer Frost and her powers, months of doing bad things for Amunet and also working in that horrible bar… and now, she was sitting with her friends in the park, eating, joking and laughing – she already lost every hope she will experience that again.

And then, alarm and they were running back to STAR Labs, normal thing for team Flash.

Surprisingly, there wasn’t evil meta there, only Wally waiting in front of the breach. But instead of Jesse, they spotted Harry coming through. 

Her heart stopped. She didn’t saw him since forever. Actually she did, at HR’s funeral, but just from the distance. She noticed that he was looking at her like he wasn’t sure should he approach her. Too bad that he didn’t do it, maybe she would listen to him…

In the next moment, he was very awkwardly explaining to Wally why Jesse wants to break up with him, and shortly after, she found herself in the room alone with Harry, after her threatening “We are not done.”

She was trying really hard to scold him about his behavior, saying that he most likely broke the young speedster’s heart, but he was looking at her like he doesn’t listen to her at all.

“Harry!” she raised her voice, but he was still just staring at her.

“I am so glad that you are back. And that you are okay.” He finally said, after what felt like ages and all she could ask was quiet “What?”

“I just missed you so much, I thought I lost you.” He was right in front of her now, and the next thing she felt was his lips against hers. Slowly at first, not sure if she would push him away, but when she realized what’s happening, she was fast to kiss him back, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Would you like to join me for a coffee?” he smiled at her when they parted.

“Yes, I would love to.” Caitlin grinned, not actually believing what happened in just a few minutes.

***

“Wait, did Harry knew about this?” Cisco asked after Caitlin explained to them the whole Killer Frost situation.

“Of course I knew.” Harry pushed Cisco and Barry from his way and hugged Caitlin gently, paying attention to her injuries. “Are you okay?” the fear and worry were evident in his voice when he saw bruises and cuts on her face.

“It’s nothing, I’m just very tired.”

“Then we are going home now.” He smiled softly, kissing her temple. Caitlin loved to hear him calling her apartment home because it wasn’t about the place, but about the person.

Once in her apartment, she was waiting for him to finish with the shower and join her in the bed. After a few minutes, he was by her side, his arms around her, making her feel safe again.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through this,” he said, stroking her hair “stupid Disney and his ideas, we could help you if he didn’t drag us to that place!”

“Harry it’s not your fault, and it’s okay, tonight’s victory was for ladies.” She said in a lighter tone, with the intention to cheer him up “so…you were in a strip club?” she pressed her lips together, trying to suppress the laughter.

“Did you know that dancers there make more money in a month than an average teacher ?” he asked her, clearly stunned by that information and Caitlin burst out laughing.

“You dork! I was trying to act jealous here.”

“Ohh... You know you have no reason for that, I’ve got eyes only for you.” He kissed her softly, with a small smirk.

”Yes, I know.” Caitlin snuggled closer to him, already drifting off to sleep.

***

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her while she was standing at the aisle. As Kara sang “But I want you in it, every hour, every minute..” he was staring at her with a smile on his face, thinking how much he loves her.

She met his gaze and smiled back, but just when the priest started talking, the chaos happened.

Right now they were both locked in the different cells in the pipeline, although the situation was horrible he was grateful that she was close, not on Earth X like Barry and the others.

They won again, they saved the planet, but not without losing too. 

“How are you?” Harry rubbed her shoulders on their way to the cemetery to say goodbye to the professor Stein.

“I’m sad. Not only that he was one of the rare things that reminded me of Ronnie, but also, he was a father figure to me. He believed in me, he stood by my side, always saying how remarkable I was.” She smiled sadly as she talked about the older man. “And now he is gone.” Just when we found him the way to be with his family, with the love of his life again.”

Seeing that she is on the verge of tears, he stopped and his arms went around her in a protective manner, because that was the only thing he could do right now, just to be with her.

He kissed her forehead gently and heard her whispering “I am so lucky to have you by my side.”

***

He almost lost her today. Again. And this time, she thought that they like Killer Frost more than her, so Harry made silent promise to do whatever it takes, so she never thinks of that again.

Now, they were all in Joe’s living room, after great dinner they had, and Harry remembered that he needs to do something. He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the room.

“You are reading my mind dr. Wells.” She said with a smile, her pretty eyes sparkling.

Harry leaned down to kiss her. Their first kiss under the mistletoe. 

“Merry Christmas Snow.” 

“Merry Christmas Harry.”

***

Harry collapsed next to her on the bed and wrapped one arm around her immediately. With her cheek on his chest, Caitlin listened to his heart beating fast, matching hers. She traced patterns over his stomach with one finger and then broke the silence.

“That, that was something else.”

“I already told you, you got it. You definitely got it.” He smirked, reaching with one hand for her face to kiss her again and then his expression changed to serious.

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

“This was the second time in two months, that you almost died. First Amunet, and now those lunatics.” He sighed at the memory of her tied to the chair with acid above her head “sometimes, I just want to take you somewhere no one can find us, where I could give you a life that you deserve..”

“I wish that we could just disappear.” She nodded “but right now, we need to focus on getting Barry out of prison and stopping DeVoe.”

“Yeah, I know.” She could feel that the reason why he is upset the most was that she was in danger again.

“But tonight, I had a hero to save me. He saved all of us.” 

“Yeah, Dibny proved that he really can be a hero.” Harry chuckled a little.

“Ralph was great tonight, but I’m not talking about him.” Caitlin straightened and took his face in her hands as she spoke. “You are the one who saved us, without you we would be all dead. You, Harry Wells, are my hero.” 

***

With Cisco and Ralph shrank down and having only 10 hours before they explode, everyone was nervous. But Harry was whole another level of nervous, and angry. He blamed himself, for not being smart enough to save them.

Caitlin found him sitting on the staircase in the breach room, his head bent down, looking defeated.

“Hey.” She said softly, looking for a way to approach him.

“Hey.” He lifts his head to look at her. He seemed tired, lines on his face were more visible making him look older. “Talk to me, Harry.” She said as she sat down next to him.

“I can’t find the way to stop DeVoe or to get Allen out of prison... I can’t even fix things with my daughter… And now when I tried to save Ramon and Dibny I only made things worse, and they have just a few hours left to live.” He sighed looking down again “I am too stupid to do anything right.”

“Yes, they have only a few hours left, but you know what? You are the smartest man in the multiverse, not Thinker, and I know you can find a way to save them. We can find the way.” Caitlin took his hand in hers making him look at her again. “What do you say, are we going to sit here, or we going to save our friends?”

At the end of the day he did save them, and when Caitlin told him that he will find the way to get Barry out of prison and fix things with Jesse on their way home, he believed her. But for now, they will celebrate, after all, they won a battle today.

***

“Just on time for dinner.” Caitlin said with a warm smile when he entered the apartment. He was on Earth 2 for a couple of days and she missed him too much.

He left his bag and jacket on the couch before he came to her, kissing her long and passionately, showing her that he missed her equally. “Smells wonderful.” He said with a small smile and then kissed her again, this time just quick peck on the lips.

He almost succeeded to hide it, but she noticed that something is off with him. “It wasn’t great, huh?”

“At all. But I would like to hear what you’ve been doing these days because I really can’t deal with this right now. Okay?”

“Of course Harry.” She nodded before she joined him at the table, placing the plates with food in front of both of them “Well, I have really good news actually.”

“What is it?” Harry asked curious to know and started to eat.

“Barry is free. Ralph shape shifted to DeVoe and testified in the court.”

“Really? That really is good news, great news!” Harry was sincerely happy, after all, they all spent weeks trying to free Allen.

“One thing less to worry about. And believe me, Jesse will come around too, everything will be fine, just give it a little more time.” Somehow, when the whole world was screaming at him one thing and Caitlin Snow the other, he always believed her, she had that power over him and he didn’t complain.

“What would I do without you?” he simply asked at the end.

“I don’t know, probably eating Big belly burger every night and sleeping on the STAR lab’s cot.” She teased him finally making him laugh.

“Well done Snow, you finally realized why I seduced you.”

“Oh, you call that seducing?”

“Yeah, I thought about that for some time, you have an apartment, kinda can cook, and plus you are pretty, so I decided to act.” He couldn’t keep his voice and face serious as he explained it to her.

“Lucky you that I couldn’t resist you charm doctor Wells.” They finished eating and Caitlin headed to the bathroom “You know, if you weren’t tired, you could get one more thing you wouldn’t have if you didn’t seduce me.” She said over her shoulder with a smirk as she started removing her clothes “I really wanted to show you how much I missed you.”

Harry stared at her with his mouth open for a few seconds, and then quickly started undressing, running towards her “I’m not that tired!” he kissed her and started walking them towards the shower.

This was their time, time to wash away all worries and just enjoy each other.

***

Their plan and device he made didn’t work, and they lost another bus meta. He was doubting himself again, and Caitlin wished that she could make him see himself the way she did.

But this time it wasn’t all black. He spent some time with Cecile and yelling, throwing things around lab, apologies and sincere conversations at the end, was actually beginning of a great friendship.

She made him forget about some other things for a while, and Caitlin was nothing but grateful.

“You have a cube for everything on Earth 2?” she asked him when he told her that he sent Jesse an apology cube.

“Almost everything, yes.”

“You could send me one last week. Like the one Gypsy gave to Cisco for Christmas..”

“Really Snow? To record myself, like that?” he looked at her over his glasses, trying to figure out if she was serious.

“Why not, just for my eyes, it’s not like I haven’t seen all of you.” She eyed him from up to down with a smirk.

“And imagine Ramon finding it instead of you and playing it because he thinks it’s from Gypsy?”

“Oh God.” Caitlin burst out laughing at thought of Cisco screaming that he will have nightmares forever “you are right. It’s better in person either way.”

“Yes, it is, definitely.” Now was Harry’s time to smile at her with a trace of smirk because of course it’s better in person, that way both of them can show what they truly feel.

***

They found DeVoe’s pocket dimensions and that he planned everything for years, and then out of blue Jesse appear in the cortex, holding a cube that Harry sent her a few days ago.

After awkward short conversation Jesse brought up the fact that the apology cube he sent was empty, but Harry saw no point in saying anything in the cube when he knew that she will probably want to talk to him face to face. He clearly wasn’t the type for any kind of cubes.

What he thought will be their fresh start turned out to be another fight about the same thing.

“It’s one thing that you don’t want to talk about mom’s death, but it’s whole other level of crazy to lie that you actually found someone here!” Jesse yelled and Harry was speechless.

He wanted to wait for her to come so that both he and Caitlin can tell her that they are together, so he just told her that he found someone, he didn’t reveal that’s actually doctor Snow. But she clearly didn’t believe him so he decided that now is the last chance to tell her.

But before he could say anything, the alarm started beeping and with an annoyed sigh, he started walking outside.

“Great, running away again.” 

“Jesse, I promise I’ll tell you everything as soon we take care of this, come on.”

In one moment he watched Caitlin, Jesse, Cisco, and Barry leaving and in the next Allen was holding his arm asking him what to do with a nuclear bomb that exploded.

Harry suddenly felt week, both because of flashtime, but also when he put one and one together. The nuclear bomb exploded, and all he could think of were Caitlin and Jesse, his reason to live. He doesn’t care if he dies, but they need to survive, he needs to tell Barry to save them…

“Allen, Allen, listen to me, Jesse, Snow, you need to save them, please. And tell them…” he felt so tired like he can’t even finish the sentence, but Barry knew what he wanted to say.

“You’ll tell them. I’ll see you in a second.” And with that Barry was gone and time froze for Harry again.

And Barry kept his promise, with the help of Jesse, Jay, and Iris at the end, he stopped the nuclear bomb. And now was time for Harry to finally talk to his daughter.

He found the easier way, less talking and more sharing his memories with her.

First of him and her mother, from the time before STAR labs, when all that was just the idea, she could see how much in love they were just from a few sentences she heard. 

Then Jesse heard her mother talking about her, that she is a miracle, their miracle. She realized why it was so hard for him to talk about her, but she still couldn’t understand why he would say that he found someone else... 

And then she heard Caitlin’s voice. Telling him that he is better and smarter than he thinks, that everything will be all right.. telling him that she loves him and then Harry’s voice whispering the same words to her.

Jesse looked at her dad with wide eyes full of questions and Harry seemed like he is afraid of what her reaction would be.

“Caitlin?” was all she asked and Harry just nodded “dad why you didn’t just tell me this?”

“I wanted to wait for her so we can tell you together, and look at what I did at the end..”

“Dad, this makes me so happy that I can’t describe!” Jesse exclaimed and Harry finally could relax.

“Really? I didn’t know how you’ll react…”

“Are you kidding me?! She’s amazing, and kind, and beautiful, and from what I just heard she really loves you.” Jesse covered his hand with hers “She makes you happy dad, and that’s all I ever wanted for you.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at her, happy that he told her, and that she accepts Caitlin, happy they finally can have their old relationship back. “You want to hear mom again?” he asked her softly, knowing that she wants but she doesn’t want to cause him pain.

The look in her eyes told him everything and then she heard her mother’s voice reading the poem she used to read to her when she was a child…

“Thank you, Caitlin, for making him happy again.” Jesse whispers to Caitlin while she was hugging her in front of the breach to earth 2.

Caitlin looked at her and when she saw the girl smiling she had to hug her again “No, thank you, Jesse.”

“Do you think we’ll ever have a normal day?” Caitlin asked when they reached her apartment after a strange girl in Jitters spilled coffee all over them.

He didn’t answer her, he was looking at the floor, lost in his own thoughts and when she said his name he turned around to kiss her. Slow, long, passionate kiss.

“I was thinking about something..” he said when he pulled away, his thumb brushing over her cheek before he took both of her hands in his.

“Yes?” she smiled, waiting for what he will say.

“All this today, made me realize that every second can be our last and that if we want to do something, we shouldn’t wait, right?” she nodded and he continued “I love you, and maybe it’s too early, but I just don’t want to wait anymore” Caitlin gasped, covering her mouth with one hand when he got down on one knee and took the ring out of his pocket.

“Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?”

“Harry, oh my God, yes, yes, yes!” she kneeled too and cupped his face, kissing him through tears and laughter “Yes!” she said loudly one more time and then he placed the ring on her finger.

“It’s beautiful, how..” he already knew what she wants to ask.

“I bought it when I was on Earth 2. And I just waited for the right moment. This moment.” Harry was drawing circlers over her fingers with his thumb before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

“Come on.” She stood up slowly and tugged at his hand telling him to do the same.

“What, where?” 

“To celebrate all this properly.” She gave him smirk mixed with a smile, and he immediately stood up and followed her.

***

Harry was the first one to wake up. She was still sleeping in his arms, his front pressed to her back, his face buried in her hair. It was already late, but they deserved to have at least one lazy morning, it’s not like they will get fired if they don’t show in the lab at the time. 

Plus they didn’t sleep much the night before, too busy with making love or just talking about their future together.

Waking up, Caitlin left out some sounds of pleasure and rolled her butt a little when she felt him hard against her.

“I see that you are already up.” She said and then turned around to face him “good morning.”

“Good morning.” He smirked and then leaned closer to kiss her, one kiss became two, then three and before they knew it she was straddling him and they continued the celebration of their engagement.

It was while he was making them breakfast when he got the idea. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. To wake up next to her, to make her breakfast while she’s in bed, to spoil her, to make love to her… but for that, they need to defeat DeVoe. He needs to be smarter, and if he can’t do it by himself, he will build something, something to make him smarter. That’s what he needs to do so they can finally end this madness. 

“Okay, when are you going to tell us why you called the whole team in the cortex after you were 3 hours late?” Cisco was the one to ask, and even he couldn’t ruin Harry’s good mood.

“Well… we have something to announce” Harry started and then looked at Caitlin, waiting for her to continue. And instead of saying anything, she just showed them her hand, with a shiny diamond on her finger.

“Oh my God!” Iris screamed first and ran to hug Caitlin and then Harry and took time to admire the ring.

What happened next was congratulations from the rest of the team, hugs, and laughter everywhere, and even Harry couldn’t say no to that.

“This is so fast and unexpected, but I am so happy for you guys, we all are.” Cisco said after he let go of Caitlin, and he was right, they were all so happy for them because if someone deserved happiness, Caitlin and Harry did, and even better, they found it together.

“It seems fast, but it’s a good thing, you never know what will happen tomorrow, especially not in our world.” Barry answered to Cisco’s statement, and Harry nodded.

“Exactly Allen.”

After all hype over their engagement passed Harry asked Cisco to help him with his new idea to stop DeVoe, but what he didn’t think of was Cisco denying because it was way too risky for Harry to use it.

Of course, he didn’t take that well, he was pissed, pissed because Ramon doesn’t want to help him to make the thing that can stop this madman. Yes, he knows that it will be dangerous, but he was sure that he can do it. This is his chance to get a peaceful and quiet future with Snow, and he’ll be damn if he abandons it.

In the end, Cisco agreed to help him, because he knew that Harry won’t stop trying, so it’s better to help him, and together find a way to make it safe and useful.

Iris saved the city, Barry got his powers back, everything turned out great. Caitlin was just finishing packing in the med bay when she felt a pair of arms going around her waist.  
She jumped a little because he surprised her, but she quickly relaxed in his embrace. 

“You done?” he asked and started kissing her neck.

“Yeah, almost. What’s gotten into you?” she giggled when he didn’t stop kissing and gently biting her neck.

“Nothing, I’m just in a good mood, and you look gorgeous in that dress.” His hands were on her hips now, and he was completely pressed against her “you know, everyone went home already, we are alone here…”

She turned around in his arms, and he started playing with the edge of her dress right away “It would be a shame to not use the precious alone time in here.”

Seeing that she is in, he didn’t waste more time so he kissed her deeply and put her to sit on the lab bed “I love you, soon to be Mrs. Wells.” Was the last thing said between them before they stopped talking and decided only to feel. But she giggled happily because she really liked the sound of that, Mrs. Wells.

He told her about intelligence booster, or how Ramon liked to call it the thinking cap the next morning. She didn’t like the idea at all, just the thought of him risking his life and playing with his brain like that made her feel sick.

But he convinced her that he knows what he is doing and that he can do it. Although, she had one condition – to not use dark matter, even if that’s the only way. And he promised her, he promised her that he won’t do it, so she had at least one reason less to worry.

“You are keeping it in here, why?” he didn’t see her standing at the doorway of the time vault while he placed the thinking cap on the charger. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“Snow..” he turned to her, caught off guard, not even sure what was the answer to her question “I don’t know, here is quiet, and isolated..”

“And it’s keeping you away from me!” she raised her tone, and he already saw where he made the mistake. “Harry, it’s 2 AM! I was waiting for you to come home after you told me that you have just one small thing to do, and now I found you here, doing what exactly?”

“Snow it’s not..”

“Harry just stop. I am going home now, and it’s on you to decide if you want to stay here or to come back to me.” She said and left the room without hearing his answer.

He cursed and in rage hit the console in front of him, accidentally turning the Gideon on with his palm.

“Good evening dr. Wells. It’s been 1079 days since we last spoke, how can I be of service?”

This was the main reason for coming to this room, trying to activate Gideon as Eobard Thawne, but right now he couldn’t care less of it, because he had more important things to do.

He came to his old room in STAR labs, and he realized everything the moment he looked around the room. It was dark, cold, lonely…This was his life before Caitlin Snow, and he risked that because of some stupid piece of tech.

She was standing under the splash of hot water. She could hear the bathroom door opening but she didn’t move, knowing that it’s him.

Harry opened the shower door after discarding his clothes, none of them said anything, instead, he hugged her, burying his face in her neck from behind.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She leaned in his touch, knowing that he meant it sincerely and that all he did was to protect her, but she couldn’t allow that, not like this.

“You are here now, that’s everything that matters.” She said, placing her hands over his on her stomach.

Harry chose this moment to turn her around to face him. “Of course I am here. The moment I saw you leaving I realized what an idiot I was. And with one look at my old room and my old life, I realized that it’s dark without you.”

He tilted her head and she looked him in the eyes, his sky blues were so warm, so full of love for her and she couldn’t stop herself from going on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“You are my home, Harry.” She said as she was falling asleep in his arms, and there was no place she would rather be.

***

He did keep his promise. He didn’t use the dark matter, and now he was using the cap only for tracing the last bus meta. And he finally did it, so they brought Edwin Gaus to STAR labs so they can protect him.

The meta’s power was creating pocket dimensions, and he agreed to help the team catch DeVoe, so they made the plan. Iris, Harry, and Joe will stay at labs, along with Ralph and Edwin, and Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin will go to DeVoe’s lair.

Harry didn’t like the idea of her going without him, but in the end, he knew that she can take care of herself, plus she had Killer Frost.

But the second they stepped in the pocket dimension Thinker and Marlize opened another in STAR.

They needed to work fast because DeVoe hacked the full STAR labs system. three of them agreed to split and Harry’s job was to get quantum descryption keys from Cisco’s lab.

He got there, he found keys, and just when he was about to run back he saw it. The thinking cap. They were all in danger, and the cap could solve more problems than just taking over the system. The metas in the pipeline were in huge danger, Dibny was in danger, and Caitlin… 

No, he won’t let DeVoe win. Today is the day when they will beat him. He thought and threw the keys on the floor, taking the thinking cap instead.

“Maximum capacity now!” He yelled, and that was the last thing he said before Gideon listened to him and he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

When he woke up he was still in the time vault. He had a headache so horrible that it felt hard to keep his eyes open, not to mention focusing on something.

He was actually happy that nobody found him, because he would have to explain what he was doing to them. But then he realized, he didn’t know how much time passed, and Caitlin didn’t come in here to look up for him. What if something happened to her?

He ran outside, stumbling few times, as a consequence of the accident he just had, but he just ignored it, too busy thinking about her.

When he reached the cortex, he saw them all there, when Caitlin spotted him she ran straight in his arms.

“Snow, thank God.” He said, hugging her tightly, grateful that she is okay and then he noticed that something wasn’t right.

“Harry Ralph… he is gone, the Thinker took his body, we failed.”

It seemed like bad news will never end when they discovered that Thinker didn’t kill just Ralph. He actually killed Killer Frost too. They lost, they lost so much in just a couple of hours, and Harry silently prayed that thinking cap didn’t make too much damage to his brain because that would probably be the knockout for the team, and even more for Caitlin and him.

Bud at the end, that’s all he could do - pray…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all fell down...

They make love. Slowly, gently, savoring every moment, every touch. They both needed something to take their minds off what happened that day, Ralph, Killer Frost, and Harry, although she didn’t know about the later, and they found it in each other.

Tomorrow they’ll see what’s the next step, but tonight, nothing matters except this moment and two of them together.

***

Harry stood in the time vault, asking Gideon to check the results again. It was worse than he thought. The cap almost fried his brain. Well, it fried everything important, so it’s not exactly almost.

He will start forgetting things. First, his IQ will disappear, but if only it could stop there… the next things he’ll lose are his memories, and then people. He will forget everything, he will forget her.

No, no, no! he wanted to scream but all he said was the question to Gideon “How long?”.

Cisco was the first one to find out. Harry told him, to convince him that creating a new cap for him would be too dangerous. 

Cisco felt like crying and yelling at Harry at the same time when he told him that he did it for them. To protect Snow and everyone. He felt like he wasn’t good enough, like he needed more than just intelligence, to be equal to him and Barry.

“I’m about to lose the only part of me that has any value to this team. The only part of me that matters!” and with that, he left Cisco alone in the time vault.

And like all that was happening wasn’t enough, she was kidnapped. One more time. And now, he really couldn’t do anything to help her. Both her and Barry were vulnerable, and it was even harder to fight and win.

But like usual, they did it. Team Flash, always winning at the end.

After he was assured she’s okay, Cisco came in his lab to talk to him. He couldn’t let him think that his intelligence is the only important part of him.

“Going somewhere?” he asked him, seeing that he was packing things in his backpack.

“Yes, I need to see Jesse, I want to say goodbye before I” he stopped talking for a few seconds, it hurt so much that he couldn’t even spell it “…forget her.”

“No, you won’t.” Cisco approached him “Harry, you said that you will lose the only part of you that matters, your intelligence. How can you think that’s true?”

“Because it is true.” He was short to answer and continued packing, but Cisco stopped him.

“Is that why Jesse turned out so great?” seeing that he got older man’s attention, Cisco continued “raising a kid like Jesse, that needs a lot more than intelligence, especially since you did all that alone. It was your love that helped her survive her mother’s death, not your degrees. It wasn’t your intelligence that made us all love you and accept you as part of the family, but your heart.”

Cisco now placed a hand on his shoulder “Harry, "doctor Harrison Wells, the scientist" is not the man Caitlin fell in love with. She fell in love with Harry, the man who risked his life to save her from a telepathic gorilla, the man who will always think about the others before himself. The man who would give anything to her and risk everything for her. We all love that guy, great dad, great friend, partner… what I want to say is…”

“I understood.” Harry smiled sadly, and Cisco could swear there are tears glistering in his eyes.

“So don’t think we’ll just sit here and do nothing, we’ll fix this.” He gave Harry his best assuring smile, and he only nodded with a small one. “And one more thing, you know you have to tell her, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Harry whispered, already feeling terrible only at the thought of telling her what he did.

***

Days passed. It was a little worse every day. Sometimes his brain worked fine, and sometimes he wasn’t able to finish the sentence properly. And he still didn’t tell her. He knew that the longer he waits it will be worse, but he still didn’t have the courage to tell her.

Instead, he decided to focus on her problem and try to get Killer Frost back. That’s the least he could do for her right now.

But the problem started exactly there, when he mixed the names of the metas from the bus, and even more when he forgot that Caitlin doesn’t have the dark matter in her system anymore.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” Caitlin asked, sensing that something ‘s wrong.

“Harry are you okay?” she touched his arm urging him to look back at her, and what she saw scared her.

“No.” he answered, his eyes giving out how bad the situation was.

“We’ll fix this.” It was the only thing she said and hugged him after he told her everything, about the cap, dark matter, and his brain.

He seemed surprised that she didn’t yell at him or something but he quickly hugged her back tightly.

“Aren’t you angry? I mean, I was an idiot.” He said, still not letting her go.

“I am. I am furious. But I love you, and that can wait, right now we need to find a solution for this. And we’ll start by telling everyone.” She stroked the hair at the back of his head, trying to sound sure in herself while inside she was frightened.

They had another crisis, and all he could do at the moment was trying to work while he felt the pieces of information slowly disappearing from his mind.

He got one more task, to keep Cecile away for a few hours. Losing intelligence and becoming the babysitter, he thought, but the time spent with her was actually very good, just like the last time they did it.

She actually found a way to write down his thoughts before they disappear, and they managed to realize DeVoe’s plan. To literally erase people’s minds. And Harry realized that he was the lab rat for DeVoe, to see will his plan work.

Caitlin came to him to his workshop, finding him staring at the board with Cecile’s handwriting on it. He seemed so lost and sad and she needed to make him feel better, at least for a while.

“Come on, we need to pick the gift for Cecile’s baby shower.” She smiled handing him his jacket.

“Oh, that’s why I needed to keep her here.” He realized then and got up taking the jacket from her “Snow I...”

“No, don’t say it. You don’t need to apologize and don’t you dare to tell me to focus on DeVoe and not you. Let’s go tonight and enjoy a little moment of happiness, I really need to see you smile again.”

“Okay.” He gave his best smile and taking her hand they left.

“Come on, you have a daughter, I’m sure you can pick something totally cute.” Caitlin said, looking at tons of toys and baby stuff.

“Okay, I like this one, it was Jesse’s favorite Pokemon.” He said taking the big stuffed toy of Bulbasaur.

“Oh my God Cisco was right, it is the cutest!” Caitlin said with a beautiful smile taking the stuffed toy from him.

“Come on, we need to find more stuff.” He said with a small smile, relaxing a little, but also remembering the times he used to do this with his daughter.

They arrived a little late to the party, and when they finally came, Cecile threw her arms around Harry, and then she did the same to Caitlin after they handed big white and pink box to Joe.

“You guys brought us the whole store?” Cecile said, excited to see what’s inside.

“It was fun actually, and very hard to stop.” Harry answered and all of them except Caitlin looked at him, not believing that he enjoyed shopping. 

Winter clothes, summer clothes, even a little sunglasses and a tiny t-shirt with Flash’s symbol on it.

“Oh my God, where did you found this?” Iris asked when she saw it.

“It looks like The Flash is more popular day after day Iris.” Caitlin smiled not taking her eyes of Cecile when she took the Bulbasaur stuffed toy.

“What is this cutie actually, it’s adorable!” she asked placing the big toy next to her with a wide smile.

“That’s Bulbasaur, guys you are unbelievable!” Cisco yelled and ran to sit next to Cecile a little too excited about all this.

A little later, she found him on the window bench looking outside. She didn’t say anything, instead, she just touched him gently before she sat in his lap.

With her arms around his neck, they took a few seconds just to look at each other before she leaned and kissed him slowly.

“I love you.” She said when they parted, and he pecked her lips quickly with “I love you too.” Before they turned their attention back to the people in the room.

***

He already lost most of his science and math. He was scared of what could be next, but then he got the idea.

They were in contact with every brilliant scientist they knew, but what if they ask the smartest one for help? And who Is smarter than Harrison Wells?

But when he and Cisco asked Herr Wells for help, he said No, since they are helping only smart people, not dum dum how he called Harry.

Cisco didn’t gave up that easily, so he made new council, this time called council of Harrisons. But the only problem was that Harry thought they were a waste of time. Talking about feelings, not a word about getting his intelligence back. How is he supposed to beat DeVoe with feelings?

And then they left too, so he was at the beginning once again, just even less intelligent.

But he unconsciously apologized to Cisco, sincerely, from the heart, without yelling and cursing and then he realized that the council actually did something good. They opened his heart, they opened his mind…

And then, he realized one more thing.

“Cisco, where’s Snow?” 

“In the cortex with the others, why?” 

“Come on, you’ll see.” He smiled and ran outside with Cisco following him.

“Caitlin!” he called her when he entered the cortex and all of them turned to look at him “hi guys” he said quickly before he came to her.

“Let’s get married, now, what do you say?” she looked at him like thunderstruck, and then laughed.

“Cisco, what’s with that council of Harrisons?” she asked her friend, trying to find an explanation for Harry’s behavior.

“Apparently, they opened his heart and his mind.”

“I’m not crazy, I just want to marry you as soon as possible, we can have the party when this is all over but right now…”

“But Harry, it’s the middle of the night, how..”

“Tomorrow morning!” Iris yelled, although nobody asked her anything, she had the urge to speak since she was too excited. “You guys can do it tomorrow morning, let me take care of everything!”

Caitlin looked at her friend and then again at Harry, and when she saw his eyes nervous and full of hope, she knew that there’s only one answer.

“Tomorrow it is then!” she climbed on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly when she saw his big grin, the most sincere one In a while. She really missed it.

He couldn’t sleep that night. He just watched her, breathing, sleeping peacefully. And she will be his wife in a few hours. who knows, with a little luck, maybe they can find a way to save his brain too.  
Harry smiled, he won’t think about that now, tomorrow is a happy day, and he won’t ruin it for anything.

Loud knocking woke them up. Harry jumped like burned not knowing what’s happening when knocking didn’t stop.

“What?!” he yelled when he moved to the living room.

“You better let me in if you want this whole wedding plan to work!” Iris answered and then he quickly really woke up, running to open the door for her.

“Hey Iris, I’m sorry, we…” If Iris realized that he actually forgot about the wedding, she hides it perfectly, because what good mentioning that would bring them now?

“Stop talking.” Her hands were full of bags and he helped her to carry it inside “Now, get out, Barry and Cisco are outside waiting for you and I can’t let you see Caitlin while she is getting ready.”

Harry rubbed his eyes confused when she started pushing him outside “Wait, at least let me say goodbye to her…”

“You’ll see her in two hours!” damn, she was tough, Harry thought and then asked one more question.

“Can I at least put on my pants?”

Iris quickly glanced lower to see him actually standing in his boxers briefs which she didn’t had the time to notice by the way “Oh my God, yes please!” she said as she covered her eyes and he walked past her laughing.

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked him, still sitting in the bed.

“Well, Iris is here and she just kicked me out, but hey, at least she let me put on my pants!” he leaned down to kiss her few times quickly before he left.

“Okay girl, get up we have work to do!” Iris yelled when Harry finally disappeared.

“Cisco, I need a favor.” Harry started while they were waiting at Joe’s house. They were all ready in their suits, Harry already removed his tie, deciding that it was best without it.  
“Yes, I will be your best man.” Cisco grinned without even waiting for the question, and Harry wanted to ask how he knew it, but he changed his mind and just smiled at the younger man with a nod.

Since they had only a few hours to prepare, they decided to have a ceremony in the speed lab, which reminded them a little of HR with all decorations around. 

“Hey Allen, and who’s gonna marry us?” Harry asked looking around for a priest or any other person with power to make them husband and wife, and Barry’s eyes widened looking at Iris.

“I thought you were supposed to do that!” they yelled at each other at the same time, and Harry already thought that the universe was really against him being happy. But then his salvation came.

“I can do it.” They all turned to Joe who was standing in the corner, saying that he can marry them like that’s nothing special. Seeing they were all unconvinced Joe rolled his eyes and approached them a little “what, you thought I’m just a handsome and brilliant detective? I have a few tricks in my sleeve too.” And then he turned his attention to Harry “If you have nothing against it, I would be happy to do it.” 

And he really wanted to do it, since he remembered how he started with Harry, shooting him, punching him, then starting to believe him all the way to accepting him as one of the closest friends.

Harry’s eyes lit up and a big smile spread across his face “It would be my honor, Joe.

And then, it seemed like time stopped when he saw her walking towards him. Her white dress was reaching her knees, hair in the soft curls, beautiful smile on her face and eyes never leaving his.

He could feel his eyes filling with tears, as he wondered what he did to deserve this wonderful woman, and silently prayed to never forget this moment.

“I promise you that I will do everything in my power to give you life that you deserve, to make you happy, whatever it takes, just to see you smile. Caitlin, you are my light, you are the best of me, and…” he stopped for a second, trying his best not to break since his current condition was all the time in the back of his mind “never forget that I love you, whatever happens, never forget or doubt that, I love you more than anything Caitlin Snow, and you are about to make me the happiest man in the multiverse.”

Her eyes were sparkling with tears, his words hit her, especially the part “whatever happens” since she knew exactly what he meant with that.

“I thought that I am meant to be alone after all bad that happened to me, I already gave up of love, my friends, of my whole life. And then you appeared and showed me that I can love again and that I can be loved. You brought me back, you made me believe in love again. All that I could ever need is you, Harry, you are my everything, and I am happy and proud to be by your side.”

“It’s my absolute honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Joe said and Harry did exactly that. He tried to give everything in that kiss, everything he couldn’t put into words, and something was telling him that he succeeded.

They moved to West-Allen’s loft now, and Iris caught a moment alone with Caitlin “So, doctor Snow-Wells, how are you feeling?”

“Wonderful. And happy, I am so happy.” Her eyes wandered to Harry at the other side of the room where he was pouring them a drink “and actually, I am doctor Wells now.” She said with a tiny grin waiting for Iris’s reaction.

“I love it, it suits you well.” the woman said and then Harry joined them.  
“I love it too.” He sat next to her handing her the glass and kissing her cheek “And I love you.”

***

Their happiness didn’t last long. Not with Harry being worse and worse with every day. It was happening suddenly and they never knew what to expect. But Caitlin was learning how to deal with it. She did it well till now.

She got home early. She was trying to be in the lab as short as possible because she was more needed at home with him. He was nowhere to be found, so she decided to check the balcony too, and there she found him.

He was looking around and didn’t hear her opening to door to step outside too.

“Harry?” he turned quickly to face her and she could tell by his face that he was relieved.

“Snow, thank God! Do you, know where are we?” she took his hand and lead him to sit, he flinched a little at her touch, his eyes glued to their connected hands.

It’s okay, she got this, she did it a few times already, Caitlin told herself and took a deep breath before she started talking. “Harry we are in Central city, in our apartment.”

“Our apartment? Do I, pay you to live here..?” he asked unsurely and her hand tightened around his.

“No, we live here together, as a couple.” Harry tried to say something, how that’s impossible, how they are just friends, but then he accidentally saw the wedding ring on his finger, and then with a quick glance on her hand, he saw the same ring there, right next to the engagement one.

Caitlin smiled sadly and he turned his head to look at her again “How is this possible?”

“I love you, Harry.” Was all she said before she slowly pressed her lips to his. He didn’t move for a few seconds, the woman of his dreams was kissing him out of blue and he didn’t know how to react. 

But then he got the familiar feeling like they already did this countless times and he started to respond. It slowly came back to him, DeVoe, thinking cap, wedding, everything came back.

“Cait?” he asked, his forehead pressed against hers “I’m so sorry.”

“Welcome back.” And she was kissing him again…

***

Harry had a good day today, it happened every once in a while, his mind was clear, clearer. And he decided to use it completely, so he went to the labs immediately.

He found her in her lab, working, what, he couldn’t tell because he understood none of it.

“Hey.” He said softly, standing at the door, trying not to startle her since he could see she was focused on the screen.

“Hey.” She turned her head to find him watching her with a smile “How are you?” she asked when he started coming closer.

“Good.” He shook his head quickly “I mean not good, but a little better. What are you doing?” he sat on the bed and she joined him.

“Just checking results for some blood test, my blood.” 

“About Killer Frost?”

“No.” shook her head. She seemed nervous and he really wanted to know why but she continued “Actually I think Killer Frost is not coming back.”

“Caitlin don’t say that, we’ll…” he corrected himself “you’ll find a way to get her back.” 

“No Harry, I won’t.” Harry wanted to ask her why but he didn’t get the chance. “I’m pregnant.”

He was frozen. Not knowing how to react. Did his mind trick him again? But with one look at her, he knew this is all real. She looked so nervous and, scared? Why would she be scared, because of his reaction? Or maybe because he was still quiet.

“I’m sorry.” She said broken as she started to cry.

Without any words he felt that his best answer would be actions, so he kissed her, with love and fire, the way he didn’t kiss her in a long time.

“Don’t say that.” He kissed her again quickly “don’t you dare to say that” and again.

“You are not angry?” she asked, still unsure but with a spark of hope this time.

“Angry? Caitlin, it needs two people to make a baby, even if I wasn’t happy it’s not your fault.” He sounded like him before the accident while he spoke, and Caitlin prayed for him to stay like that even though the prayers weren’t enough. “But I am happy, I can’t explain to you how happy I am!” he placed his hand on her still flat stomach gently.

“We need to tell the others.” He said before he met her eyes “but, you are not happy about this.”

“Of course I am! This, marrying you, and having a kid with you, being happy, is everything I ever wanted.” She explained, assuring him she wants it, that this wasn’t the reason why she is afraid.

“Then what is it?” and then the reality hit him like a bucket full of water. He will forget her, they will have a baby and he will forget everything. He won’t be able to help her, in any way, he will be useless.

“You deserve so much better.” He left out before he kicked the chair with his leg multiple times “You deserve the world and what I gave to you, only pain!” the chair broke and he fell to his knees and Caitlin was by his side right away “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” And she tried to calm him down.

“Harry look at me. Look at me.” And when he finally did she cupped his face “everything’s going to be all right, before you realize you will be changing diapers while I’m pretending to sleep.” She chuckled “Okay?”

He held back his tears, he needed to be strong, if not for himself then for her. That’s the least he can do. So he nodded and hug her tightly.

“Come on, we have to tell the team big news.”

***

“Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Caitlin asked him while they were lying in a bed, facing each other.

“I really hope it’s a girl.” His hand started drawing tiny circles over her small bump.

“And why is that, I thought that just Jesse’s boyfriends were too much for you to handle.” Caitlin laughed and he didn’t look at her, instead, his eyes stayed on her stomach.

“If it’s a girl, then there’s more chance to be like you, not me.”

She just snuggled closer to him “I would love for our child to be like you, boy or girl, it doesn’t matter, but like you.”

***

Cisco found him in the time vault. He was looking at Gideon’s console. But he looked lost and this was the first time for Cisco to be alone with him when that happens. He could hear him saying something about the weapons.

“My weapons, I had them in here, what happened, what happened!?”

Cisco carefully took one more step closer to him “Hey buddy?”

The man turned to him fast and stepped back when he saw him “Reverb? He sent you to get me?!”

Reverb? Cisco was confused but then it came to him, Harry thought this is Earth 2…

“Harry, listen to me…” but he didn’t want to listen.

“I’ll come with you, I will do everything you want, just please don’t let him hurt Jesse, don’t let him hurt my little girl.”

When Cisco tried to talk to him one more time, the wall opened again, this time Caitlin showed up.

“Killer Frost, what, what happened to you? Zoom is here too?” he was talking fast and then ran outside yelling at Zoom to show up with two of them following him.

The last thing he remembers is running into a man in red, and then Reverb and brunette Killer Frost joined them too, and the last thing he thought before everything went black was that he let down Jesse again.

He woke up in the med bay. He had a strong headache but he still did his best to open his eyes. And then he saw Caitlin looking at him with a worried expression.

“Do you know who you are?” she asked as she was checking his pupils with a small flashlight.

“Harrison Wells.” He answered not asking any questions.

“And do you know where you are and what year is now?”

“Earth 1, 2018.” And then she put away her flashlight and just looked him in the eyes.

“And who am I?”

“You are my light, you are my everything, Snow.” And that was the trigger for her to finally show the smile and hug him tightly.

“Oh thank God.”

“It happened again, what have I done now?” Harry asked her, leaving the bed, his head low. She tried to tell him that it was nothing important but he brushed her off.

“You thought that this is Earth 2 and that Zoom still has Jesse. Also, you thought that Cisco and I are Reverb and Killer Frost.”

“Caitlin I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. it’s all right, the only important thing is that you are back now.” She was there to hug him again. She wanted to do so much more, but she knew that was the only thing she can right now.

***

“Do you want us to go to earth 2 for Jesse’s birthday?” Caitlin asked while they were all in the cortex.

“Yes, that’s a great idea, I want to relax my brain for a while too!” Cisco was the one to answer her and then both of them looked at the too quiet Harry. 

“Harry?” Caitlin now said his name to shake him from his thoughts. “Did you heard what I said?”

“Yes, but why are you asking me?”

“She is your daughter, of course we ask you.” Cisco stated the obvious but the older man was still confused.

“Ramon, are you crazy, I don’t have a daughter, this kid won’t be here in months and we still don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.” He placed his hand on Caitlin’s stomach and then chuckled because he obviously thought that Cisco is joking, but when he saw Caitlin on the verge of tears he knew that something is terribly wrong.

“Snow, what, why are you crying?” he got worried now.

“Harry, you do have a daughter, on your Earth, Jesse Quick, speedster, genius, wonderful girl.” He looked at her in disbelief.

“No I don’t, I wouldn’t forget my own daughter.” He shook his head and then Caitlin took his phone to show him the photo.

All photos of two of them, when she was little, a little older and some just a few months old “Look, Harry, she’s got your eyes.”

“This is my daughter?” he took the phone from Caitlin and when she nodded he closed his eyes and finally let his tears to fall. He’s been holding them for too long and now it was just too much.

“I can’t remember her. I can’t remember my own daughter!” he screamed and everyone could just look, powerless to do anything “How could I forget her in the first place, what kind of father am I?”

“The best Harry, you are the best dad.” Caitlin tried but without much success.

“I can’t remember her Snow, I can’t...”

***

When they came home he was so tired. He didn’t calm down, he just didn’t have any strength left to cry. He went to the shower without any word and Caitlin sat on the couch typing the message for Cisco “Send her here the moment she comes.”

About 20 minutes later Harry opened the door as he wanted to say something to Caitlin but he stopped when he saw that she’s not alone. The girl from the photo was sitting next to her, his daughter. She was beautiful and looked at him with big sad eyes and Harry felt like his heart broke.

“Jesse?” he took one unsure step towards her.

“I’ll let you two talk.” Caitlin said before she got up and stood next to Harry to kiss his cheek “it’s gonna be all right.” And then she went to their bedroom.

“I’m sorry, I…” but Jesse took his hand in hers.

“It’s okay daddy, it’s okay, I forgive you everything.”

“I don’t deserve it, I did this to myself and all of you now suffer because of me.” Jesse wanted to cry, to scream, to run but she was stronger than that, she came here to help him, and that’s exactly what she is planning to do.

“When I was very little, right after mom died, I was sad all the time, but do you know how I survived?” Harry looked at her now and shook his head “because I had you, a dad who was always there for me, ready to do anything to see a smile on my face. We would dance, run, sing, cook… you used to stay next to my bed for the whole night when I was sick… nothing was too hard for you.” The girl wiped her tears and continued “and there was a song, that I used to sing to you and you had another as your answer.”

Harry just wanted to say that he doesn’t remember that either when she hugged him and started singing quietly.

“You’re my hero  
Chasing the monsters from my room  
Going on trips around the moon  
The one who’s always been there faithfully…”

“Whatever happens, you will always be my hero dad.” Jesse whispered in his neck but he surprised her when he actually started singing.

“Go on take on this whole world  
But to me you know you’ll always be  
My little girl…” 

Caitlin could hear them from the bedroom, and she was crying, because she was both happy and sad. 

“Yes, and in the end, you always used to tell me” Harry interrupted her. He remembered.  
“You are my joy Jesse Quick.”

***

“Thank you, for calling her.” He said to Caitlin later that night while they were lying in bed, and then kissed her. But after she answered him that there’s no need for that he stopped moving for a moment and stared at her lips. 

He wanted her, but he wasn’t sure should he go on. He moved closer slowly and when she saw what he is trying to do she encouraged him.

“It’s okay, go on.” Her lips touching his while she spoke before he closed the gap between them.

And that permission was everything he needed, he kissed her again taking the lead and used his tongue to part her lips so he can deepen the kiss. Caitlin moaned in his mouth and he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

“I’m glad I still can get that reaction from you.” And Caitlin was the one to kiss him now, straddling him while they started removing their clothes.

***

Before they knew, DeVoe almost finished his plan. Harry was bad, yes he did remember Jesse, but his other thoughts were a mess.

Caitlin heard that he almost fell over the chair when he wanted to show the team the blog about Thinker not knowing that’s actually Iris’s blog. And then he hit the table when he turned to leave.

“Are you hurt?” she asked softly squeezing his thigh.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” He assured her with and a sad half-smile.

“I hate leaving you, but Barry needs mine and Cisco’s help.”

“Snow it’s okay, Iris is here, Jesse is here don’t worry about me.” She nodded in thank you gesture and she stood up but he caught her arm.

“But you can kiss me goodbye now.” Without saying anything she leaned down and kissed him gently. 

“Caitlin, be careful.” He said with a little smile before she left.

He got an idea while working with Iris. To get Marlize on their side. But Iris didn’t want to hear about it. Truth to be told, the old him would probably react the same. But still, he was sure that he is right about this, so he followed Iris home, to try to convince her.

And he actually did it, and they went to London, only for him to become speechless exactly when he was supposed to talk to Marlize. But they still managed to convince her to join them and help them stop the Thinker.

But when they came back it was already late. DeVoe tricked them and they had very little time till the enlightenment. 

While Marlize was explaining her plan, Caitlin looked at him and what she saw scared her. He was standing there, looking around like he doesn’t know what’s happening. And when Cisco mentioned the device he made, he just smiled. He smiled because he didn’t know what to say, or didn’t know how, or both. Either way, he was lost.

She didn’t look at him for a minute and that was more than enough for him to disappear. Caitlin felt panic, DeVoe could come any minute and he was missing. She ran outside and went to the first place she could think of, his workshop.

And she did found him there. He was sitting alone staring at the thinking cap on the table. He didn’t look at her, not even when she stood right in front of him. And then he was struggling to say something and all he managed to form was “help.”

Realizing what she meant Caitlin immediately shook her head moving the cap away from him “No, I won’t let you fry what is left of you.” But then he raised his voice, repeating “Help, please!” and then he met her eyes and she didn’t have a choice but to listen to him.

After turning on that damn thing she was watching in awe how his eyes almost immediately focused on her and his arms flew around her. “Tell Barry to go, where DeVoe first fell in love with Marlize.” He said in her ear and then pulled away a little.

“I need to say one more thing while I still have time, ‘cause it looks like this is goodbye.” He stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

“No, no, no.” she cried but he shushed her, urging her to look at him.

“It’s okay, Caitlin it’s okay, we tried, you tried everything you could, but it’s time for me to go. And I can go happy because I know that I was loved by you.” He kissed her gently “Don’t cry, I hate seeing you cry.”

“You deserve better, you deserve to live your life with me, you deserve to see our boy growing up.” He looked at her again, because he didn’t know that she found out the gender of the baby. “that’s right, a boy, and he will be just like his dad, the best man I ever met.” She said through laughter and tears at the same time and Harry smiled. 

“I love you, Snow.” He loved using her last name, actually between two of them, that was more like nickname, and it became her favorite.

“I love you, Harry.” She said but it was already too late, he was gone, his mind at least. Now he sat back on the chair and started talking nonsense just like Barry did when he came out of the speed force.

With some miracle, they defeated DeVoe. And an even bigger miracle, Ralph was alive. And then Marlize gave them a piece of tech that was supposed to restore Harry’s mind. 

She said there’s a huge risk, but they had to try it, that was their last chance.

Caitlin’s hands were shaking while she and Cisco put the tech on his head. She took a deep breath and turned it on. At first, nothing was happening, but then he started screaming and taking a look at the monitor she saw that his vitals has gone crazy.

“Take that off!” she yelled at Cisco who immediately took the cap from his head. “Put him on the bed now.”

He felt piercing pain, he couldn't move, he was barely breathing and everything was black, but he opened his eyes and he saw someone. Was she an angel? She was so familiar to him but he couldn’t remember her name. 

She was talking about something but he couldn’t understand her. And then he remembered her, she was an angel indeed. His angel.

“I know your face.” He gave his best to smile even though every breath hurt him. “Caitlin.” And then he saw another familiar face “Jesse.”

From the look on their faces and even more by the way he felt he knew that it’s over, that he lost his battle.

“I’m ready.” He said with what seemed like the last atom of his strength.

“We are losing him.” Cisco said in panic but both Caitlin and Jesse knew that it’s over, maybe his mind was back now, but not for too long because everything else was fading.

“It’s okay Harry, we got this, the three of us got this.” She said thinking of herself, Jesse and a baby, their son. It took everything from her to not break right in from of him but she held her tears like a hero “Sleep Harry, sleep, I will be here when you wake up.” She whispered even though she knew that he won’t wake up.

“The three of you are my joy.” Were the last words of Harry Wells before he closed his blue eyes with a smile on his face. 

His last words and his last smile were for his girls and for his little boy he will never get the chance to meet. But he knew that the others will tell him about his dad and why he did what he did.

Caitlin kissed his cheek, saying goodbye to her love. And when a flat line appeared on the screen, that’s when she started crying, that’s when she finally realized that she will never again see the most beautiful azure eyes and the smile she fell in love with. There can be millions of Harrisons in the multiverse, but he always was one of a kind.

Her Harry is gone, and he’s not coming back this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again...

Hours passed and Iris finally convinced Jesse to go home with her. But Caitlin denied to go, she needed a moment for herself.

She came to his old room, it was empty now, no his things, clothes or anything since everything was at her place. But she was surprised when she found one long sleeve black shirt on the bed. Sitting on the bed, she took it in her hands and brought it to her face, she could still smell him on it.

Caitlin laid on the bed and started sobbing. She grasped the garment for dear life while it started becoming wet from her tears. 

For how long she stayed like that, she couldn’t tell, but when Cisco found her she was still in the same position.

He didn’t say anything, he just quietly sat at the end of the bed and placed his hand on her leg and started rubbing it gently. She didn’t react, but she knew that he was here and she appreciated it even though she couldn’t show. And Cisco knew that, so he just stayed sitting with her in silence.

“He was so happy when I told him that we will have a baby.” She said after some time “he was so happy. And what he got now? He is laying there, dead.”

Her friend stayed quiet, deciding that it’s better to just listen to her “I am barely 30 and I am widowed twice. I lost so much Cisco, my dad, Ronnie, even my mom, Killer Frost… But I was able to move on because I had him. And now, now he is gone, I lost him.”

“I should save him. He was my best friend, and he made my other best friend happy after so many things that happened to her. But I failed him, I failed both of you.”

Glancing at the young man she saw tears streaming down his face. Caitlin slowly got up and sat closer to him, hugging him “Oh Cisco, you did everything, it’s not your fault.”  
They stayed like that, embraced, trying to comfort each other despite knowing that time is the only cure for this pain, nothing else.

***

The time for the inevitable has arrived. They talked to Jesse and decided that it’s for the best to bury him on Earth 2. Caitlin agreed, it was his planet after all, and all of them would be there, so it didn’t make sense to do it on Earth 1’s cemetery. 

The weather on Earth 2 was different, it was warm with a light breeze. They were on the small hill not far away from Harry’s house. It was overlooking the city, and they saw it as the perfect place for him. After all, he was Central City’s hero just as much as Jesse was, so this way he could still watch over all of them.

As they started throwing white roses in the ground, one by one, everyone felt the need to say something, something that made them think of him.

“It was my honor doctor Wells.” Joe was first and he smiled thinking how Harry would probably tease him how he started caring about him when he realized that he is actually on the verge of the tears.

“There’s only one Harry.” Cisco said leaving only Caitlin and Jesse.

“I will make you so proud, I promise you daddy.” And Joe was there to pull her into a hug, because he knew how much she needed it “He is already proud Jesse.” The older man assured her.

Caitlin didn’t say much, she was mostly holding everything inside. She had a feeling that if she starts talking, she won’t able to stop. At the end, she only went with “Goodbye love, I’ll see you again.”

“We’ll all see him again.” Barry confirmed and they all agreed. Bunch of scientists and they all believed that they will see him again, in peace. That was the power of love, and the man whose literally whole life was a science taught them that.

It was a few minutes later when they spotted an older woman coming their way. She was in her mid to late ‘60s but she was very pretty and classy. Nobody recognized her and then Cisco gently touched Jesse’s shoulder.

“Hey Jess, you know this woman?” and the moment a young girl lifted her head and saw her she ran straight towards her calling her “grandma” through tears.

“My beautiful angel, I’m so sorry.” The older woman said before she and Jesse joined the others.

“Hey guys, this is my grandma Rose, from my mom’s side.”Caitlin felt so bad for Jesse. The poor girl lost so much, and this woman was probably the only family she had left, and she was not even 20 yet. She promised herself that she will always be there for her if she wants her of course.

They all politely nodded, deciding that it’s better to leave formal introducing for some other occasion. But Jesse wanted her grandma to meet someone specially.

“Grandma, this is Caitlin, she is” but with one look at her stomach and the state she was in right now, the woman could see everything clearly. Caitlin noticed that suddenly feeling nervous while she was waiting for her reaction.

“she is a family.” She finished instead of Jesse and touched Caitlin’s cheek gently, and both younger women looked at her with sad and in a way surprised smile.

“That’s right, she’s a family.”

They came back to Earth 1. Right now they were all sitting in the West house. Jesse wanted to come with them, just like Caitlin felt responsible for her, she felt responsible for Caitlin, and also her little brother. Also, she thought that it’s better for two of them to try to beat this grief together.

After approximately 45 minutes, and 28 “If you need anything just call us.” they got from their friends, Caitlin asked Jesse would she like to go home, and the girl agreed, they were too tired for anything else after all.

“Caitlin, may I talk to you for a second before you leave?” Joe asked her and she joined him in the kitchen wondering what was so urgent.

“Harry gave me this, for you, just a little before he…” Joe said and offered her a flash drive.

Caitlin took it slowly from his hand and a thousand questions buzzed through her head “But why didn’t you said something?”

“He made that, in case everything goes wrong, and he made me promise that I won’t say anything or give it to you unless this happens.” Joe explained and Caitlin left out small “Oh.” Before she squeezed the device in her hand. “Thank you, Joe.”

“I am glad you wanted to stay here with me Jesse, after everything.” Caitlin said when they returned to their place.

“Of course I would stay with you. Dad would want me to look after you, well, after you two.” She corrected herself and then added “and I am sure he would want you to look after me, even too much.” And they both chuckled remembering how he reacted when she told him that she wants to go to the club or that she’s dating Wally.

“Joe gave me this.” Caitlin said slowly, taking the device from her pocket “it’s from him, and…I am afraid to watch it.”

“And if we watch together?” the girl asked and Caitlin only nodded thankfully.

“Snow… and Jesse, I’m sure you are there too.” Harry spoke as the video begun and Caitlin already saw that she will end up in tears again soon. 

“If you are watching this that means I’m dead. But, I don’t want to talk about that, no, I have more important things to say. Today I forgot where I am and what year it is, so I realized I need to make this video, in case I…lose everything.” He took his glasses off and ran a hand through his hair making it even messier, and he looked beautiful, dimples, smile, blue eyes, hair, Caitlin thought once again how much she already misses all that.

“Caitlin, I am sorry. I’m sorry that I won’t be there. To celebrate our anniversary. To kiss you every Christmas under the mistletoe. To hold your hand during delivery. I’m sorry that I won’t be there to meet our child, to tell him the same bedtime stories I used to tell you, Jess. To take him or her to school for the first time. To teach him everything about science and make a real nerdy family. I said that I would like it to be a girl, because that way there’s less chance to be like me, but the truth is that I don’t care. I don’t care, because I know that you would make our kiddo the most wonderful person in the world, just like you are.” 

Caitlin and Jesse watched him without blinking, tears were streaming down their faces but none of them made a sound, they listened to him carefully.

“I would give everything to watch you being the big sister Jesse.” He chuckled thinking how she would probably go crazy but also she would love her little brother or sister more than anything. Jesse and Caitlin thought the same thing.

“I’m sorry that I won’t be there to walk you down the aisle. To threaten the man you choose to not dare to hurt my girl, to see you one day becoming a mother… yeah, I am sorry for everything, cause this is my fault, and I have to say it.” 

His words were addressed to Caitlin again “I’m sorry there won’t be nights we will spend together curled on our couch while outside is snowing or counting the stars on the balcony. That you won’t start your days with “I love you” from me. Caitlin, I’m sorry I won’t be there to grow old with you.”

He made a pause, shook his head and wiped tears from the corner of his eyes before he continued “I hope, that one day you will find a way to forgive me for leaving you… you two are the most powerful people I ever knew and I know you will win this fight, even better if you stay together.” He smiled now, still sad but with a genuine smile “yeah, that’s my wish for you, to stay family, even though I’m not there with you, to keep each other’s backs in everything.”

Jesse took Caitlin’s head as she nodded at the video of her father “I, I arranged to leave everything to you, house, every stock, every single dollar, it’s everything for you two, well three. I know that you never cared about it, but also I know it will help you change the world for the better.”

“Oh, and one more thing. Jesse and Caitlin Wells, you two are the new CEOs of the STAR labs, I know that you will make miracles there, you will inspire hope, and STAR will finally be the place that it’s meant to be.”

Caitlin was touched. Not because he left everything to her alongside his daughter, she never cared about his wealth, he said it himself, but because he believed in her, till his very last minute.

“I guess this is goodbye, so tell everyone, Barry, Iris, Joe, Cecile, Ralph, Wally, and Cisco, especially Cisco, tell them that in my own way I love them. Each and every one of them gave me hope, gave me home when I had none of it and I know that I never truly showed it to them, but I do love them.”

“Tell my child about his dad, tell him that he wasn’t perfect, but he did his best. He loved his friends more than anything, but even more, I love you two. You are my joy and know this, I will be there by your side in every step you make, to celebrate your victories and to console you after heartbreak. I will be there in every little thing, watching over you. In every song, every book, every candle you blow, in your ups and downs. Just remember that I will always be there. I love you.”

And with that Harry smiled one more time and the screen turned black, leaving Jesse and Caitlin staring at it.

“We will make him so proud.” Jesse said whipping her tears.

“Yes, we will.” Caitlin pulled the girl into a hug. She felt her heart breaking again and again during every second of the video but she knew she needs to move on. It was his wish for them to live and be happy and she will try it no matter how hard it seems. They will keep the legacy of Harrison Wells from Earth 2 bright and full of hope. They will make him proud.

Later that night, Jesse went to the kitchen to find something to drink since she couldn’t sleep and she found Caitlin sitting on the couch. Apparently she had the same problem.

“Hey.” Jesse said slowly as she sat next to her “you know, I was thinking..” she started a little insecure and Caitlin straightened, turning her full attention to her.

“Dad made us CEOs, and he left the house to both of us, not just to me, so… what would you say if I asked you to come and live with me on my Earth?” the girl was so nervous and Caitlin could clearly see it, but she didn’t know that Caitlin thought about exactly the same thing while she was sitting there alone, she was just too afraid to ask, afraid to be burden.

Seeing that she didn’t say anything yet, Jesse started mumbling “I mean, if you want, of course, I could help you when the baby comes, and we’ll work together too, and that way we would truly make dad’s wish.” She reminded her of Harry so much.

“Jesse, are you sure? I don’t want to…” Caitlin still needed to ask but Jesse quickly assured her.

“I’m sure, I think I never was so sure about anything. The house is big, you know? And I don’t want to be alone in there, Caitlin. Beside grandma, you are the only family I have now and I want you and my brother to be part of my life.” Seeing the sadness in the young woman’s voice again Caitlin made her decision.

“I would love to.” She simply answered.

“Really?”

“Yes really. I hope Earth 2 is ready for us.” Caitlin smirked making Jesse grin for the first time since he left them.

***

Now the harder part came. Telling the team. She was afraid of their reactions, but it’s not like she’s leaving them forever, they can still see each other.

“So, you wanted to tell us something? Is everything okay?” Iris asked when Caitlin called them to gather in the cortex.

“Yeah, everything is fine, it’s just… Jesse and I talked two nights ago, and we decided” she hesitated, she was too nervous. But why? It’s her life, she is the one who should decide about it not her team. So she just told them.

“I decided to move to her Earth.” First, there was a silence, but then Cisco came to her without any word and hugged her. She felt so relieved that her best friend accepted this. 

“I hope you’ll find your happiness there, nobody deserves it more than you.” Cisco smiled at her and she nodded with small “thank you.”

“We’re gonna miss you so much here, but I respect your decision, you need a fresh start, and you can’t do it here.” Iris admitted only to be backed up by Cecile, Joe, and Ralph. 

They all agreed, but one person stayed quiet.

“No, you can’t leave.” Barry finally spoke causing all of them to turn their attention to him.

“Barry…” Iris tried to stop him but he didn’t listen to her.

“Caitlin you can’t leave, we are your family.” He came closer to her, trying to convince her to stay somehow.

“You are Barry, you are my family, but I need this, please respect my decision.”

“No, no. you can’t just leave us! This is your home, not Earth 2!” 

“He was my home!” Caitlin finally snapped at Barry “and now he is gone! This place, this universe took so much from me, and I won’t let that happen anymore!”

“Caitlin…” she didn’t listen to him anymore, she had enough of this.

“No Barry, this earth buried three men with the same face, three Harrison Wells, and all that because of us. I won’t let my son or Jesse be the next, because it seems whatever Wells do he’s somehow not good enough. He always needs to prove himself because the man who stole and destroyed his life lied to us. Well, not anymore.” And with that, she strode outside leaving Barry staring at the place she stood with his mouth hanging open.

“Dude, what was that?” Cisco asked, he was annoyed but he tried his best to hide it, not wanting to make things worse.

“I don’t want to lose her too Cisco.”

Caitlin was sitting at the stairs in the breach room. The same place where she found him when he started doubting in himself. She was looking at the engagement ring that she was holding in her hands. When he proposed to her, he said that he didn’t want to wait, because anything can happen, little did she knew that something like this will actually happen. But right now she can’t drown into sorrow and throw away her life, well she could but it wasn’t only her life anymore…

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to leave while one of her best friends is angry at her. Whipping a tear that rolled down her cheek she put the ring back on the finger.

“Hey.” She heard a familiar voice that she didn’t expect. Barry slowly sat down next to her.

“Hey.” she greeted him, letting him know that she’s not mad anymore “Listen, Barry, I should apologize.”

“No, if anyone needs to do that it’s me.” Barry interrupted her “alongside Cisco, you are the only person who was with me since the very beginning. I guess I just desperately wanted to keep you here, with us. But you still want to go, right?”

She only nodded, but he understood everything.

“You know, you were right, HR Wells, he died for us, Harry, he just wanted to protect everyone and he…” he didn’t want to say it aloud, that way it seems like it hurts even more. “And this earth’s Wells, he died because of me, because I was the Flash, and his dream and legacy are destroyed.”

Barry took her hand in his “But you, my friend, you can keep the dream of Harrison Wells from earth 2 alive. You can save his legacy, and I know you will do it.”

“Barry, does that mean that you..?” 

“We need to let you go, and if you are happy, we are happy too.” Caitlin hugged him tightly even before he finished his sentence “Besides, we’ll visit you like all the time, you will get sick of us.”

“Never.” Caitlin smiled “Now I can go without any guilt. Thank you, Barry.” 

***

It was harder than she thought, but she knew that this is the right decision. 

They all gathered in the cortex and said their goodbyes and then Caitlin remembered what Harry said in his video message.

“Guys, Harry wanted you to know, that despite he never showed too many emotions, he loved you. Every single one of you. Especially you, Cisco.”

When she said that, the young man lifts his head trying not to burst in tears and then only nodded at her with a smile before he opened the breach. And just like that, Caitlin Snow went to another universe.

***

They stayed at home the first few days, just getting used to everything, but soon Caitlin didn’t want to lose time anymore, she wanted to start working while she still can because of her pregnancy. So she convinced Jesse they should go to the labs.

She had to admit, this STAR labs was even more impressive than the one she knows, and in time they will make it even better.

Soon, a lady in approximately her late 40s approached them.

“Jesse dear, and I assume Dr. Snow, I’m sorry Dr. Wells” she seemed warm and nice, and Caitlin already felt like she can trust her “my sincere condolence, he was a great man, and we all loved him.”

“Thank you.” They both said before Jesse introduced her to Caitlin “Cait, this is Rachel, dad’s secretary, assistant, and his right hand in about everything. Also, the only person in here he trusted unlimitedly, so I guess she is the one who will help us settle everything..?”

“It’s my pleasure Rachel.” Caitlin shook the woman's hand before she confirmed Jesse’s words and lead them to their offices. 

“You should take dad’s office Cait.” Before Caitlin said anything Jesse was ready “that’s not a question, it’s the statement. You have a comfy couch to relax, big snack bar and wonderful view.” She explained as she lead her into the said office and to the balcony, showing her indeed breathtaking view.

“I’ll take the smaller one down the hall, just a little smaller, after all, you are doctor Wells and I’m still only Wells.” She teased causing Caitlin to smile.

“I somehow see you getting much more degrees than I have very soon.”

When laugh faded and Caitlin accepted to take his office, Jesse silently asked her “Do you think we can do this?”

“I know we can.” Caitlin lifts her head up looking at the sky “After all, we are not alone.” And she was right, they were not alone.

***

The time was slowly passing, and Caitlin got used to her new life, Jesse too. She still missed him every day, but she never stopped moving, just like she promised him once. 

She kept all her promises and continued seeing her friends often. Every holiday, every birthday or celebration, they very together, sometimes on Earth 1 sometimes on Earth 2, but always together.

She woke up in the large bed with the sun shining through the windows. Her eyes landed on the photo on her nightstand, and there he was, smiling at her from there like every other morning.

“I miss you.” She whispered before she got up from the bed.

Today was 5 years. Five years since he was gone, and still it felt like yesterday to her. STAR labs were at the very top, and Jesse and Caitlin became the new synonym for hope, alongside Central city’s heroes.

Jesse and Wally got back together, and he joined her team, and Caitlin was happy to help “the Quicksters” as much as she could.

Their boy was 4 now, he reminded her of Harry more and more every day. Blue eyes, floofy hair and above-average intelligence, everyone could see that’s the son of Harry Wells and Caitlin was nothing but proud. 

Harry Thomas Wells. She named him after two men she loved the most in her life.

She still couldn’t forget the wave of happiness and sadness at once when he brought her solved Rubik’s cube a few days ago.

She entered his room slowly and just stood at the door watching him sleeping. She did that very often, it brought her peace, knowing that he is safe and sound.

She didn’t want to wake him up yet so she went downstairs to get some coffee and make them breakfast. But Jesse was already there, all prepared and served.

“Oh, I was just about to call you.” Jesse gave her the coffee mug and Caitlin smiled in thank you manner.

“Did Cisco said something?” Caitlin asked as she took the sip.

“Yeah, Wally’s with them too, they said they will be here around noon. So, we better eat and start preparing.” Jesse explained.

“That means I should wake him up.”

“Do you want me to do it?” Jesse asked and Caitlin just smiled in return.

“No, I got it.”

“Morning sleepyhead.” She whispered teasingly as she stroked his hair.

“Just a little more mommy.” The boy said through his sleep and rolled over.

“Okay, but you won’t be there when uncle Cisco and the others come here.”

At the very instant he turned back to her and sit up, gorgeous sky eyes wide open “I don’t want to sleep anymore!” he yelled and Caitlin couldn’t resist the giggle.

“Are we going to visit dad today?” he stopped for a moment to ask her out of blue, but she was ready.

“Yes, everyone is coming because of that.” She smiled lovingly at him. “We are going to take that cube you solved to show it to him.”

“Do you think he will like it?” his eyes were full of hope and happiness.

“I know he will. He will be so happy.” She leaned on the headboard and hugging him placed a kiss to the top of his head. She saw Jesse watching them from the doorway and she motioned to her to join them.

The girl didn’t wait for her to call her again, she sat to the other side of him immediately. She always felt guilty in some weird way, guilty that she spend so many years with her father and her baby brother didn’t even get the chance to meet him, so she always did her best to try and fill that void. She knew that’s impossible, but she just wanted him to know how loved he actually is.

And Caitlin… she made Harry the main hero of bedtime stories for their son.

His favorite was when lone knight from the land far far away saved the princess from giant, evil, magical ape after she was the only one to see good in him. The princess made the knight better man, but in the end he did the same thing for her.

Little Harry was always coming back to that one, and one day soon, she will tell him the truth behind that story.

A lot of things happened in those five years. Just like Jesse and Wally, Cisco and Gypsy were together again, and so much more - three months ago they got baby girl Elena.

Barry and Iris had happy news too, after losing Nora a few years ago, they found out that Iris is finally pregnant but with twins.

Joe and Cecile were slowly preparing for Jenna starting with school next year, and even Ralph was in a stable relationship now with a woman called Sue he met when he worked on a case.

Caitlin was genuinely happy for all of them, their family was bigger and bigger and that’s all she could ever want for her friends.

About herself, she never thought about finding someone again. Deep inside, she was sure that she made that decision when he looked at her for the last time. In his eyes, she saw everything that was meant for her, and she didn’t see that before, not even with Ronnie. Harry Wells was the one for her, the one and only for her.

There were men over the years, some of them were nice, caring, even sweet, but she always chose to ignore them, never letting her walls down. Whatever they did, none of them could lit the spark like Harry did with a simple look.

And the truth was, she didn’t crave it. She didn’t want a relationship. She had her family, a family that was making her happy and that was all she needed.

They were all already gathered at the hill on the edge of town, waiting for three of them to come.

Cisco spotted them first, the boy was running in front of women and ran straight into his embrace.

“Hey buddy, you grew up since the last time I saw you.” Cisco was pretending that he is too heavy for him to hold him and Harry was giggling. 

The long-haired man’s eyes landed on his best friend. Soon, she was there hugging him too and then everyone else.

“Guys thank you for coming.”

“Cait, we wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Barry assured her, and then he spotted the plastic toy in kid’s hands.

“Wanna show uncle Barry what you have?” he put an adorable smile as he crouched on his level. The boy showed him the cube and Barry looked at Caitlin with “HE DID THIS?” expression.

“Yeap, we got a real little genius here.” Caitlin answered to his unspoken question, her voice filled with pride.

“Like father like son, be prepared for him to solve Einstein’s riddle soon.” Cisco added remembering his friend’s bragging that he solved it at the age 10. But something was telling him that Harry Junior will get the answer even sooner than his dad.

“it’s for daddy.” The boy spoke at the end, looking down at the cube.

“He’s going to love it.” Barry assured him before the boy nodded and approached the headstone to leave it there. 

He came back to Caitlin slowly and then he asked the question that she always knew he’ll ask.

“Why he left us?” his big blues filled with tears.

“He wanted to make world better place for us” Caitlin started slowly whipping his tears and holding back her own “and he did it. Every decision he made was for us, his family and friends.”

“He was brave.” Cisco started and the others joined him.

“And so smart.”

“He was caring.”

“He seemed cold at the first, but beneath his walls”

“Was a wonderful person.”

“He was a hero.” Barry was the one to finish and Caitlin turned her attention to the little boy again.

“And he loved you, from the moment he found out about you, he loved you, and It doesn’t matter he’s not with us anymore, I know he still loves you.”

“You are too young to understand all this now, but we’ll be there to tell you the same thing again.” Jesse finally spoke and Caitlin smiled at her, almost unnoticeable.

They were all together at the Wells house now, talking, laughing, remembering old times, but also bringing the news about news in their lives. 

At the hill, overwatching the city, nine white roses and one perfectly solved Rubik’s cube were laying in front of the headstone with a name Harrison “Harry” Wells on it. 

“Harrison Harry Wells  
Father, husband, friend.”

***

The years passed. Caitlin Snow made many discoveries and experiments, helped in catching many criminals, helped a countless number of people and very often saved their lives.

She whipped many tears, laughed at jokes, attended school plays and meetings, cried at the prom ceremonies and proudly introduced the third CEO of STAR labs, brilliant doctor Harrison Thomas Wells.

She raised a wonderful man, full of hope and light, the very best of her and Harry.

She watched him fall in love, and even better, falling in love with beautiful Elena Ramon.

She was there at their wedding, she and Cisco cried together thinking how life isn’t that bad after all, they were always like a family and now they became family officially too.

Their love story reminded them a little at Barry and Iris’s, from childhood friends to best friends, and now to husband and wife. That was everything and more Caitlin wanted for her son, to find real love, epic love, just like she did once.

Caitlin Snow blew 35 birthday candles since she came on earth 2, and just like he promised, she felt him right beside her every single time, wishing her the happiest birthday.

And now, after so many years, she could feel the end is near. She wanted her friends, her family by her side before she goes. 

The big bedroom was full. All of them were there, except Joe, who left them just a few years ago. But also, there were their kids and grandkids, the room was full of joy just like it always happened when they were all together.

Harry was sitting by her side on the bed, holding her hand. She said goodbye to all of them except to him.

“My beautiful boy” she started slowly and he squeezed her hand tighter “can you tell me, our favorite story one more time?”

He understood immediately what she meant, so he started telling a story about a knight saving the princess from an evil ape.

She closed her eyes listening to the wonderful, raspy voice talking about the beginning of her love story with the best man she knew. 

When he finished, she looked at him again, blue eyes sparkling with tears, dark hair complete mess, and there was a trace of dimples on his cheeks. She stroked them gently with her palm. “I will always love you, never forget that.”

And then he was crying because he knew this was the end “I love you too mom.”

She smiled and the last thing she heard was “tell dad I love him too.” 

Caitlin looked at the photo at her nightstand one last time. She wasn’t afraid, she was actually happy, happy that maybe, she will see that beautiful smile again. 

And then suddenly, everything was black.

Until… she saw a blinding light. She slowly opened her eyes and started walking towards the source of that light.

She found herself under the tree on the huge field covered with soft grass. The breeze was warm and nice. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing a long, light, white dress. 

Caitlin lift her hand and found her wedding band and engagement ring still in place, but something was different… her hand seemed, younger. She quickly touched her face and confirmed that. She looked exactly the same like the day he left her.

And then she heard familiar sound. Her favorite sound in the world, the sound that she missed so much.

“Snow.” She turned so, so slowly, too afraid that she’s only dreaming, and then, there he was.

White shirt half unbuttoned, floofy hair flying in all directions, and biggest grin ever “My love, you came. I missed you so much.” 

Caitlin felt like she could fly. She whispered “Harry” with tears falling down her face and then she was running. Running towards him again, after so many years.

When his arms closed around her, she finally felt complete.

The love story of Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow never stopped. It was just waiting for them to meet again.

And now, they were happy. 

In peace, together.

The end.


End file.
